Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a well-known diagnostic tool that is primarily used by doctors to view internal images of the human body from various angles without the use of x-rays or invasive procedures. MRIs provide the added benefit of producing imaging results in a relatively short period of time. A MRI image also provides basic biomedical and anatomical information in such precise detail that it facilitates early diagnosis of injuries, diseases or abnormalities. When a patient is scanned, internal images of the body are produced by nuclear magnetic resonance. The images are represented in contrast by light and dark areas depending on the density and structure of the region of the body being scanned. The scanned image is then interpreted to distinguish between normal and abnormal states.
Generally, a radiologist reads and interprets the MRI image for pathological findings and prepares a report of the findings. The report and the accompanying images are submitted to the referring physician which may not be viewed until the patient returns for their next scheduled visit. Unfortunately, unless a doctor is extremely vigilant and careful, a detected pathology may remain unnoticed and/or untreated until the patient's next scheduled visit. This is because the physician may have limited resources available to review incoming reports in order to satisfy the demands of their medical practice at the time.